The Schism
by Freaky Similarities
Summary: One man fights for a place in the world...one man fights for his soul...one woman fights for freedom...one woman fights for love. A Founders tale based on a RPG.
1. A New Year Begins

**A/N: This is the fanfiction version of a Founders Era RPG game. Hogwarts and its Founders are the creation of J.K. Rowling, and we only borrowed them to play with them. Salazar Slytherin's parts were written by pen name angelis, Rowena Ravenclaw's parts were written by pen name dramioneshipper, Helga Hufflepuff's parts were written by pen name boogum, and Godric Gryffindor's parts were written by pen name junsui. Our OCs in this chapter are Jalila Kash (written by pen name shewalksonme) and Ender Archer (written by pen name xalent). We (junsui and boogum) are the ones editing it into a fanfiction with their full awareness. Check out everyone's accounts! Our ability to play our parts improves as the story progresses, we promise.**

**A NEW YEAR BEGINS**

Ender Archer stood before the great entrance of Hogwarts, looking out. All of the other students had already entered the great school and were wandering about until the Sorting feast began, but Ender stood facing the giant double doors looking outward.

_Why am I not Head Boy? How can Roxas be considered more suitable?_ he asked himself in agony. Six years he had worked for that position only to never receive the badge. Ender had made Prefect in his fourth year because he was a role model for other students. He was not the smartest and not the most talented, but he was still knowledgeable and had some inborn skills. He worked harder than anyone else, as he had to prove himself worthy as the adopted heir of the Archer family, a Pureblood among Purebloods. Only the house of Black outranked his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jalila walked through the empty, grand halls of Hogwarts. She was so glad to be back, even if it would be her last year. She was finally seventeen and was of age in her world. Her father had been trying to marry her off for years now. She knew that, if she didn't find someone, he'd likely sell her off to some old man with more wrinkles than she knew spells. With a sigh, Jalila turned the corner and leaned against the wall. A smile danced on her features, pushing all thoughts of marriage and her father away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salazar Slytherin sat patiently waiting in the Great Hall for the students to arrive for the Sorting feast after putting away their belongings. "I wonder what sort of surprises are in store for us this year..." he mused as he surveyed the walls and doors.

Rowena lay listlessly in her room. "Another year of learning. Another year of cute little first years to watch grow into ANNOYING pranksters who don't take lessons seriously. I honestly side with Salazar on the whole jokes and laughter being annoying...in class. Godric and Helga think laughter should be everywhere...which is why students usually fail to learn much in their classes. Because half the time Helga is tending to a little creature who's hurt, and Godric is off saving the world. Again." She sat up and critically eyed her decorating. "All blue, as usual. I would change it to red or green, but Salazar and Godric would kill me. And yellow is too...sunshiny. Who LIKES the sunshine anyway?"

Rowena grouchily but gracefully marched down to the Great Hall to wait with Salazar for the students to arrive. Salazar chuckled, knowing that Rowena was probably despairing again about the seriousness level displayed by their other two fellow founders. After being together for so many years, he could read her like a book. Eying her more closely, he paused. "Are you well, Ravenclaw? You don't seem quite yourself. Did something happen while we were gone from the school?" When Rowena didn't respond, Salazar suggested "Perhaps it has something to do with the war...?" He shrugged his silver-green clad shoulders slightly.

Rowena gave a delicate snort. "You would know about the war, Salazar. I can't believe you let him do that. Just let him take Hogsmeade simply because he had been in Slytherin. Now all of our students are in danger. You know Helga wanted to close the school, but Godric went ahead and tried to be brave. 'Hogwarts will not fall.' Honestly. If you hadn't given him permission to go into Hogsmeade by the Hogwarts grounds, he wouldn't have gotten in."

As Rowena continued lecturing, Helga Hufflepuff entered the Great Hall and looked around with a small smile. _Oh, there they are. _She thought, her smile growing wider as her eyes rested on Rowena and Salazar. As she approached them, she asked, "When shall we begin the opening feast and-oh!" Suddenly she realized that one founder was still missing. "Where has that Godric gone off to this time? Really, if he's trying to slay dragons again, I might have to have a word with him," she said with her hands on her hips.

Salazar gave Helga an absentminded greeting and motioned for her to join them at the table as he responded to Rowena's lecture, ignoring Helga's question. "I don't think that we need Hogsmeade that badly. Besides, remember how many wards and shields the four of us erected over the school?" With a sneer, he continued, "'Simply because he had been in Slytherin', you say? I beg to differ. I don't believe that Gregory Iudicium is going to be anything as bad as previous Dark Lords. Really, Rowena...you think that just because I'm a master of the Dark Arts I'm going to join his side or become a Dark Lord myself!" He laughed at the very thought. "Godric trusts me-why don't you?"

To herself Rowena thought, _I really don't care if Salazar claims he is not and never will be a Dark Lord...he helps them, and that's no better. No, that's not smart at all._ Out loud she hissed, "I wish you would at least consult me. You know I can help you with what is smart to do and what is not. You've come to me in the past, why not this time?"

"Rowena, I know that you don't trust me. I won't let you run any errands for me because of that! You should know me well enough by now. After all, we've known each other for nearly forty years now..."

"Do I have a REASON to trust you? After what you did to me thirty years ago?"

Salazar hissed, "Ravenclaw, what happened thirty years ago was not my fault! I was also deeply hurt by what happened!"

"Are you two arguing again?" Helga asked as she smiled at the incoming students, including Jalila Kash and Ender Archer. "Look, the students are here. I don't think it's fitting to be bickering in front of them. What's done is done. There is nothing we can do."

Ender greeted Lady Hufflepuff's smile with a nod as he walked towards the Slytherin House table. In that moment, he had not watched where he was walking and bumped into someone. "My apologies," Ender said in a cold voice, his face dull and emotionless. It only took a moment before he recognized the person's face. "Jalila."

Jalila really wasn't paying attention when Lady Hufflepuff smiled at her, but Jalila was jolted from her thoughts when someone ran into her. She stumbled slightly but regained her balance quickly. She looked up when someone said her name and recognized the speaker as Ender Archer, another Seventh Year under the tutelage of Lord Slytherin, much like herself. She had been surprised when she found he wasn't named Head Boy, but instead some boy from Gryffindor, whom she had never really bothered herself with, had been chosen. "What, don't we have manners anymore?" she questioned. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard anything he said before saying her name, so she thought his lack of apology was very rude. After all, he had ran into her, not the other way around.

Ender was not surprised by Jalila's response. "I said 'my apologies'. Is that not enough, or are you deaf?" Instead of moving on as he always did, for the first time in his life, Ender decided to stay and listen to a response.

For a second, Jalila felt confused, then she realized that he had probably done so before she had registered anything, while she was stumbling backwards. _Oh well, it isn't as if I was ignoring it on purpose_, she thought.

"No, I am not deaf." Jalila informed him, frowning. "However, I was pre-occupied with steadying my balance, so I must not have heard you."

She stared him straight in the eyes, her brown ones meeting his, her gaze steady. After a few moments, she broke the contact and turned to walk away to take her seat for the upcoming meal. She walked slowly, just in case he had anything else to say.

Ender had returned Jalila's stare with his own steel-blue eyes. His expression was as cold as before. It was only after Jalila took her seat that Ender realized he had just stood there motionless, and his eyes lingered on the girl for no apparent reason. Small things seem to bother him now that he had lost the Head Boy position. Ender turned his cold gaze at the proud Salazar Slytherin before turning about and taking his seat at the Slytherin table.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open as Godric Gryffindor strode into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" he called to the other founders. "I had to help an old lady cross the street in Diagon Alley, and then one thing led to another...anyway, what did I miss?" His eyes surveyed his friends as he took a seat and asked, "Salazar, did you pick a fight again? Rowena looks a little ruffled. Haha, ruffled Rowena! I make myself laugh sometimes."

Salazar smirked at Helga, recalling her earlier words, readjusting his cape and vest a bit. His quick eyes had caught the interchange between his two students, and he didn't miss that Ender wasn't entirely happy with him despite Ender's cold exterior. He was his Head of House, after all. He sneered at the boy, displeased with his attitude.

Ender caught Salazar's sneer. He could tell the Head of his House knew Ender was displeased, but he was more anxious to hear the reason why he was not chosen for Head Boy than he was displeased at the moment. Ender looked up from his seat and noticed coldly and irritably that Jalila was the closest Slytherin sitting in his vicinity.

Salazar turned away from Ender and rejoined the conversation. "In response to your earlier question, Helga, Godric was actually doing some errands for me." Turning to Godric, he asked, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course I brought what you asked for. I'm still perplexed about your reason for needing it...but perhaps you'll explain it to me in due time...or not. You are yourself, after all, but I am your best friend."

"An errand?" Helga asked. "My, my, Salazar, you couldn't have done that yourself? You know how Godric gets. He says he'll do one thing and ends up doing another..." _all because of that sword _... "Well, at least we are all here now. We can start the feast."

Salazar smiled slightly at Godric, accepting a small, black bag from him. He whispered to Godric with a questioning look on his face, "They didn't give you any trouble getting it, did they? If they did..." he trailed off, threateningly gripping his wand with the hand not holding the bag.

"Calm down, my friend, there was no trouble at all." Godric told Salazar. Putting on an injured tone, Godric said louder, "Is Helga insulting me? What happened to your quality of loyalty?"

"I am merely saying, Godric, that we are supposed to be having an opening feast for the start of term, but you were off running errands." Helga shook her head in slight exasperation.

Godric responded cheerfully, "Well, with the three of you here to keep things running smoothly, I'm hardly needed, am I?"

"How much was it, friend?" Salazar asked Godric. "It wasn't too terribly expensive, was it?"

Godric winked at Salazar. "Anything for a friend, Salazar. You gave me plenty to procure it."

Still stewing about the earlier argument, Rowena suddenly burst out, "Helga, doll, please don't ruin the mood; your smile is usually the only one we see. Do you two mind? It is quite unnerving to hear you two banter off like that. We should start the Sorting! And Salazar, stop glaring at the children. You're scaring them!"

Used to Rowena's tempers, Helga amiably asked with a grin, "Rowena dear, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You are right though; let's begin the Sorting. I'm sure the children are dying to eat, poor things."

"Let's get the Sorting and the speech done with then..." Salazar said as he turned to Godric. "Godric? I do believe it's your turn to start. Hence, why we waited for you." He smirked at his friend, getting comfortable in his own chair.

Godric grinned cheerfully and began to make his selections from the First Years, while Rowena just could not let the subject of her irritation die. "NO, Helga, I did NOT get off up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You know very well I'm like this every day. And then Salazar makes me remember what happened thirty years ago..." she switched her irritation towards Salazar. "You were hurt too? Ha! YOU were the one who allowed my brother to stop our marriage! You were too cowardly. Whatever...it's old history now."

Salazar ignored Rowena as the Sorting proceeded. Once all of the First Years had been sorted, Salazar stood and addressed the student body. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I assure you that the Dark Lord nor any of his followers will be able to get into the school. This is the safest place you can be! I'm sure that Godric agrees with me on that one..." he chuckled then briskly continued, "On another note, no one is to go out into the forest that we've now begun to call the 'Forbidden Forest'!" During the summer, Salazar had given Gregory permission to use the forest for research. The longer a location was steeped in magic, the more magical creatures of all variety were attracted to the area. At least that's what Salazar thought...instead Gregory had used the forest as an avenue to invade Hosgmeade. The forest wasn't included in the wards that protected the rest of the school. "If any of the founders or other teachers catch you there, it will mean detention and loss of house points! I hope you enjoy your meal, now go ahead and dig in!" He took his seat as food appeared on the tables.

As soon as the students' chatter had once again created a dull roar, Rowena attacked Salazar verbally with, "How come you never told them the details, Salazar? Still too much of a coward?"

Helga looked at Godric with a sigh. "Here they go again. Why must we be caught in this lovers quarrel?"

Godric stared at Rowena with an odd look on his face. "Oh, Salazar told me, at least, all about it." Suddenly he yawned. "All of those things I had to do today have drained me. I'm too tired to get involved in another lovers spat, Helga. Does anyone object to me taking a nap? I'm sure you two can catch me up on your arguments later...if anything new actually pops up."

"Sure, Godric, take a nap. Won't change much." Rowena grouched. "Helga, don't worry about me. I'll be happier tomorrow when we're not as stressed out as today. Salazar, do worry; I'll always be like this to you...coward."

"You'll be fine, Godric." Salazar hardly glanced in Godric's direction as he finally responded to Rowena's statements. "Tell them what? You're just upset that you have nothing to prove that I'm going to join the Dark Lord. I wouldn't join my former student! It would be like a father serving under his son-it's absurd..." he trailed off, finally beginning to eat the food laid out before him.

Godric shook his head and rolled his eyes before saying, "Salazar, don't think this means I won't remember to ask for an explanation later." He winked and then strode out of the Great Hall.

Rowena didn't even seem to register that Godric had spoken again as she continued her diatribe. "That you let the bastard in isn't proof? That the danger and the whole situation is all your fault! And-UGH! How can you EAT pig's intestines?" Finally Helga's and Godric's comments registered. "WE'RE NOT LOVERS! Anymore. Coward," she grumbled under her breath.

Salazar scowled at the rest of his food. Abruptly tossing his silver back onto the table with a clatter, he pushed his chair back and left the Great Hall in the same direction as Godric with his cloak billowing after him. "Good night!" he called when he was halfway to the door.

"Was it something I said?" Rowena asked. Getting no response from her remaining tablemate, she glanced over to see Helga tending a wounded mouse. "Oh, brother." She unobtrusively exited the Great Hall by a side door, not liking to make an impression as much as the other two.

Helga looked at her plate solemnly. "Why does this always happen? The students are going to wonder what on earth is happening after that scene." Helga sighed slightly and dismissed the students to bed.

_Perhaps I should go talk to Rowena,_ she thought to herself, _She seemed a bit upset._

**A/N: Well, what do you think, guys? We've tried to stick to the original as much as possible, just changing the order and wording slightly to avoid inconsistencies and make it a proper story.**

**About the ages, we think it was determined that wizards don't age as quickly as muggles, thus why Dumbledore was still alive and not decrepit. We figured that wizards look about half their age in muggle years. So the founders are all about sixty, but they look thirty tops. As for meeting times, Salazar and Godric have known each other since childhood; they met Rowena as young adults. Helga became part of their group in their thirties right before the founding of Hogwarts. Rowena is the youngest of the four, and Godric is the oldest at a few months older than Salazar. Hopefully that explains the numbers being tossed around.**

**The credit for the idea for the title goes to dramioneshipper, who plays Rowena.**


	2. Tomorrow May Be a Better Time

**TOMORROW MAY BE A BETTER TIME**

Rowena paced hastily up and down in her room, wondering if she had maybe been too harsh. "I should go apologize to Salazar." she said to herself. "I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that. It's just--No, it's nothing anymore. It's nothing now. I'll go apologize."

Rowena exited her room and walked through the corridors trying to find the right words to say.

_How about: I'm sorry. But then he'll ask, 'For what?' No, he won't. He'll just look at me evilly and walk away. Well, at least that would be expected. If it were Godric, he'd start yelling. If it were Helga, she would just smile and say it was okay. Oh, if only I had annoyed Helga instead of Salazar. Now that I think about it, my brother did warn me... _

"Oh" she said out loud as she turned a corner to see Salazar.

_Maybe I should tell him now. _Rowena thought. _Or not. He seems...preoccupied. Maybe it's still a little awkward between us after what happened...  
_  
Rowena watched as Salazar knocked on the door. "Godric, you wanted to talk to me about something, right? Well, I'm fed up with arguing with Ravenclaw for now, so why don't we go ahead and discuss it now?"

Looking somewhat hopeless when Godric didn't answer, he sighed and sat down by his friend's door, waiting patiently. Once Godric was asleep, he was usually dead to the world.

Rowena turned around, suddenly afraid of talking to Salazar alone, and ran down a corridor. Suddenly she bumped into someone and stepped back slightly.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Mr. Archer," she apologised as she saw Ender Archer standing in front of her.

"My sincere apologies, Professor Ravenclaw," Ender said, looking down the corridor Rowena had come from. Ender had in fact been on the same errand as Rowena. After showing the First Years to their rooms, Ender had walked out of the Slytherin dormitory to search for the Head of his House. Although Ender was good at hiding his emotions, he could not hide the fact that he wanted an answer. "I am looking for Professor Slytherin," he said to Rowena. "He was not in his usual places, so I was wondering if you could lead me to the Professor. I have something I wish to discuss."

"Mr. Archer, even though I don't approve of your wanderings at this hour, I'll let you by. He's down there sitting by Professor Gryffindor's room," Rowena said, gesturing to the corridor. "I wouldn't risk it if I were you, but hey, why not?"

She started to walk away when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and do tell Miss Kash hello for me?" she said, winking.

"Jalila and I are not on speaking terms, per se, but I will pass on your message, Professor. Thank you for your aid."

Ender turned and walked away from Rowena but not without noticing the last wink his professor gave him. He did not like Jalila's free spirited nature, but Ender had to admit it was intriguing to have a free spirited girl in this day and age.

Rowena watched Ender walk away and headed towards Helga's room. _I hope she's there, _she thought to herself. _Godric and Salazar are great, but I really need to talk to a woman... Like, is it normal that I haven't...oh, stop thinking about it. I'll ask Helga.  
_  
Helga walked down the corridor and saw Rowena heading her way. Smiling, she walked up to her friend. "Rowena, have you sorted things out with Salazar yet?"

"Ummm…no. Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" she asked looking around the corridors.

Helga smiled warmly. "Sure. Why don't we go to your bedroom?"

_YES! No yellow!_ Rowena thought to herself. "Oh, thanks, Helga...I really feel like I need to talk to a woman about this..."

Once the two friends were in Rowena's bedroom, Helga sat on the bed curiously watching Rowena leaning on the windowsill.

"It's about Salazar. And what happened thirty years ago. Do you know anything about it?" Rowena asked, turning to face Helga.

Helga shook her head. "I know something happened between you two, but I don't know any details."

"Well, Salazar and I had a relationship...not long, but, you know us, it was intense. Well, he wanted us to get married, and I wanted to as well, but my brother...you remember Rembrant. Salazar was afraid that Rembrant would kill him or something if we got married, so he broke it off. I was heartbroken for a long time...I only started living a semblance of a life again when Godric suggested founding a school. That was it, and now..." Rowena broke off and sighed slightly.

Helga watched the pacing Rowena in concern and managed to say, "I had no idea things had been so serious."

Rowena stopped pacing and stared out the window into nothing. "Yes...I still feel something for him, you know. But now he's gone and let that horrid thing into Hogsmeade! He should have asked me. He knows I'm a partial seer. I would have TOLD him not to."

Suddenly they heard a noise outside Rowena's door. Rowena looked at Helga, a tad alarmed. "I'll go check. Go back to your room, Helga; we need to be alert for tomorrow."

Helga nodded and exited through a side door to her room, still puzzling over what Rowena had said...and left unsaid. _Things were getting a tad out of hand here, _she thought with a worried frown. She decided she would ask Godric to look into things tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ender had found Salazar sitting against the wall before the room of Godric Gryffindor. Although he stood in the shadows, his brilliant golden-blonde hair and steel-blue eyes would reveal his presence if anyone looked his way. Professor Ravenclaw had said that this was a poor time to speak to the Head of his House, so Ender took that advice and left the professor alone…for now anyway.

But just as Ender was turning to leave, Salazar Slytherin caught the glint of torchlight on Ender's hair out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, yes... Ender. You want to talk to me about something?"

Ender heard his name called out and spun around to meet Salazar Slytherin, the Head of his House.

"Yes, Professor Slytherin," Ender said kindly. He was about to bow but was afraid to pull out his trembling hands. "Forgive me if I sound rude or blunt, but I've been meaning to ask why I was not made Head Boy, Professor. Whatever the reason may be I will respect it as it was your decision."

Crossing his arms, the Founder looked down slightly at his student, thinking of how he should put this exactly. "Well, Ender... right now we live in a dangerous and dark time. You've seen how many students returned this year. We only have two-thirds the number we used to have. This is undoubtedly a reaction to the widespread suspicions about me. Godric and I talked about this and decided that, because of this, it might be a bad idea to have a Slytherin - a student from my House, exposed to my ideals - as Head Boy or Girl this year. Having one of Godric's students as the Head Boy and making it appear as though I'm 'losing power' has made parents feel much more comfortable about sending their children to school here."

Salazar shrugged once he had finished talking, watching his student's face, waiting for his reaction to the news.

Ender's shoulders relaxed, and his tension melted away. He was relieved to hear that it was not because he was incompetent or that he was not the best candidate. Ender was the best candidate and understood the politics that happened between the Professors and parents enough to accept this decision made by his professor. But there was still a part of Ender that wished to protest. It was always there, but Ender had a face to put up. He was a pureblood and heir to a Noble Wizarding Family.

"Thank you, Professor. It was most kind of you to give up a piece of you time to give me such an elaborate explanation. I would be more than happy to compensate if you wish," Ender thanked as he removed his hands from his pockets to give a formal bow. "Good evening, Professor Slytherin," Ender said politely and headed to the Slytherin dorms.

Salazar watched Ender walk away. After glancing at Godric's door and sighing, he went on his way to his chambers in the dungeons. Hopefully he'd be able to speak with Godric tomorrow. As he was walking, he felt a sudden chill go through the whole castle. He shook himself and kept walking toward his room. Disconcerted by the odd feeling, he accidentally tripped on a suit of armour outside of Rowena's rooms that had been moved out of place. Grumbling, he picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

Just then Rowena exited her room and gasped as she saw the fallen armour...she knew she had heard Salazar's voice. "SALAZAR!!" she yelled, looking around frantically. She looked next to the suit of armour to find him dusting his robes. Narrowing her eyes, she moved swiftly towards him. "You" -she jabbed her finger at his chest- "had" -jab- "me" -jab- "FREAKING OUT! I thought you were dead or something! Then there would be no one left to bring this school to utter destruction! Except maybe for the First Years..."

Salazar looked at her, still a bit disoriented from his fall. Suddenly, he laughed, deep and rich laughter that hadn't been heard in quite a long time. "Me? Die from tripping over a piece of junk like that?" he gasped between bursts of laughing. Slowly, he calmed down enough for appropriate conversation. "And really, I'd be the only one keeping out-"

He broke off as he watched her slowly walk away muttering under her breath, totally ignoring him in her temper.

Salazar started off toward his rooms again, down in the dungeons. Upon arriving, he contemplated all that had happened that day. He hoped that things would get a little better soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jalila sat in her Common Room staring at the burning fire. She kept thinking of Ender's comments, wondering why on earth it was bugging her. He was rude, nothing new, no reason for it to bother her in the slightest. Jalila frowned, her gaze unwavering. Her eyes were starting to water; she had forgotten to blink for a moment.

Sighing, she crossed and then uncrossed her legs. She was itching for something to do. Jalila wasn't yet tired, but it was getting late and past curfew. She leaned back in the couch, closing her eyes, painting pictures on the blackboard of her mind.

Just then, Ender returned to the Slytherin Common Room, he found Jalila on the couch. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. His steel-blue eyes stared neutrally at the girl.

Jalila was tugged away from her "painting" at the sound of Ender's voice. She might have groaned then at the stupidity of his question and at his very presence. "I'm in the Slytherin House; I have every right to be in my own common room," she replied curtly, rolling her eyes rudely, "as you are well aware."

Jalila was always chastised by her mother for being outspoken, not being afraid of saying what she was thinking, or of the consequences. It was considered un-ladylike. Her parents complained that it would make it harder on them to find her a "suitable" husband. Jalila scoffed at the very idea. She was going to say what she wanted when she wanted, regardless, and if they couldn't except that... well, then, too bad for them.

"I am well aware that you are of this house," Ender replied. "Professor Hufflepuff had distinctly ordered everyone to their beds." Ender did not like explaining himself to his peers and, above all, a girl. Normally he would not, as he never felt compelled to. Even now, he did not feel compelled to. Then why did he explain himself? "I meant, why are you still out here despite orders from a professor? Is there something troubling you?" This was not what Ender wanted to say. He looked around hoping no one else had heard him. They might have thought he had gone soft.

She was surprised at his words; he had never cared a speckling about her or her feelings ever before, so why now? Truth was, she couldn't sleep. After the feast, she had received a letter from her father informing her of her brother's involvement in the war that was ravaging their world, as well as an update on the "marriage situation." It just wouldn't seem to leave her alone. It was all giving her one enormous headache. Jalila was rather suspicious of his intentions in asking her this, but she decided to tell him anyhow, though she didn't know why.

"My family is having some...issues, to say the least," she began slowly, unsure how to carry on. "My brother has chosen sides in the war, and it is not a decision I approve of. I don't believe in this picking sides business, unless your life is directly on the line, and his is not." Jalila sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again. "As well, my parents are hell-bent on marrying me off to some rich pureblood who will not care for me if you gave him one hundred and fifty galleons." She was most surprised at her language; she did not usually use such inappropriate words outside of her own mind. "I have no desire for it to be done, but my father believes he has found someone suitable. It has been keeping me awake... and a little bit of solitude never hurt anyone, now has it?"

"No, solitude has never hurt anyone before." _Why am I talking to her? _he asked himself, but no answer came. "Unfortunately, I do know about your situation. But you are a proud member of the house of Salazar Slytherin, are you not? We are cunning and ambitious. We strive for our own goals, not those of others. Stand up for what you believe, but do not go about it foolishly like a Gryffindor. Utilize your cunning, and you will discover a way out." Ender could feel his hand twitching nervously. Never had his mask ever failed him until now. He quickly shoved his hand beneath his robes and made his way to the stairs. "Think well on what I have said, Jalila. I bid you good night."

"Thanks," she said, her voice quiet, thinking on his advice. "Good night to you as well."

Jalila was still confused as to why he was even talking to her in the first place, nonetheless giving her advice! She bit on her lower lip, thinking about her "suitor." The letter had said his name was Basil Al-Hadid; he was of Iranian descent like most on her mother's side of the family. She wondered if he was like his name, brave and valiant. Nevertheless, she would be forced to meet him.

Heeding Ender's advice would not be easy, especially against a couple as intimidating as her parents, but she refused to live anyone else's life but her own. She would not be a pawn to tie powerful families together; she would not be anyone's puppet or trophy wife. Never.

**A/N: No new characters introduced this time.**

**I'm sorry, guys!!! Kim had this edited ages ago, and it took me FOREVER to beta it. All my fault! Blame me! I will attempt to not be such a procrastinator slow-poke in editing together Chapter 3.**


	3. Midnight Meeting and Morning Greeting

**A/N: I know; I know. I was a slowpoke. But, Kim and I have gone through many of the notes for the rpg and actually finally formed a consistent storyline background. Some parts of the previous two chapters have been changed as a result, so if you're a stickler for stuff like that, you may want to go read them first.**

**MIDNIGHT MEETING AND MORNING GREETING **

Godric opened his eyes. He sat up, stretching and yawning, then opened the curtains around his bed. To his surprise, he discovered that it was dark outside. "I didn't realize that I had slept so long; I was originally only going to take a nap!" Suddenly his stomach gave a loud growl of protest. "Oh yeah…I didn't really eat at the feast earlier. I'll go grab something from the kitchens."

After tickling the pear in the fruit painting (it had been his idea and STILL made him laugh), he descended the stairs into the kitchen, where, to his surprise, he found Helga Hufflepuff sitting tiredly at one of the tables.

Helga was too busy brooding over the table to even notice Godric walked in, that was until he cleared his throat. "Oh, Godric. How was your sleep?" she said startled.

"It was very restful, but now I'm famished," he answered as he rummaged through the cupboards himself rather than waking one of the house elves. He found a loaf of brown bread and stuffed a chunk in his mouth. Turning back to Helga, he asked "What are you doing in here so late at night?" But it came out muffled because his mouth was stuffed full of food.

"One of the house elves was sick, so I was tending to him."

They both turned as the sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs. Salazar walked in, his hair a mess. Helga gave him a welcoming smile. "How are you this evening, Godric?" Salazar asked as he came over to stand next to the shorter Godric.

"I'm great, Salazar," Godric answered with his mouth still stuffed with food. He swallowed with great difficulty due to the large amount of food in his mouth before he continued speaking. "My goodness, we're all up late except for Rowena! Well, I took a nap, and Helga was tending a sick house elf, but what about you Salazar? Insomnia again?"

"I couldn't sleep. You know all about my insomnia, don't you, Godric?" Salazar chuckled, sitting down on one of the benches.

Helga gave a sympathetic nod. "You know, you can always come to me when you have those problems, Salazar. I am the resident Healer after all." Helga noticed Salazar's rumpled appearance and decided that what he needed was something to relax him. "How about we have some hot chocolate?"

Without even waiting for a response, Helga got up and began making hot chocolate. Godric watched her and noticed that her behavior seemed a little odd. Was it only because she was tired, or could it be something else? Hesitantly Godric ventured, "Helga, you look stressed. What's on your mind?"

Helga looked at Godric in surprise. People usually didn't bother to question her on how SHE was feeling. "I'm afraid of how the war will affect the school, Godric. We cannot keep this place untainted by it forever."

"I thought we already took steps in preserving the school with our choice of Head Boy? I know it isn't enough, but...what do you think, Salazar?" Both Godric and Helga turned to look at Salazar, who appeared to have not heard a word.

"Why must Ravenclaw always accuse me of doing the wrong thing? Of being in alliance with Iudicium...She won't trust me anymore," he said frustrated, as though they had been talking about his and Rowena's relationship the whole time.

"Rowena just has to find reasons to nitpick at you, Salazar. You should be very familiar with that by now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Godric said comfortingly.

"I don't really know what to do now," Salazar muttered to the table. Looking back up at Godric from his seat, he asked, "What can I do that would make the rest of the school seem safer?"

But it was Helga who responded with a frown. "I'm not sure. I think people are just worried about what will happen with Hogsmeade being controlled by Iudicium. There are ways to Hogwarts through there, of course."

"And of course, I'm the one being blamed for Iudicium being in Hogsmeade to begin with. How was I to know he would betray me like that?"

Noticing that Helga was finished with the hot chocolate, Godric decided to try to lighten the mood. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Helga. I believe it will be just the ticket. Do have some, Salazar."

Salazar took the proffered mug of the hot chocolate, taking a sip of it. "It's pretty good, Helga. If Godric had made it, knowing him it would taste better if it were made by a dog!" The green-eyed founder smirked, winking at his friend.

Joking back, Godric replied, "Which is why we let our resident Healer make it!" Returning to a more serious attitude, he said. "We won't accomplish anything by discussing this is in the middle of the night when we're all tired, and we shouldn't exclude Rowena from any discussions involving the school. I'm going back to bed now, and maybe I'll actually wake up on time for once!" he finished with a laugh.

Helga gave him a quizzical look. "That would be a miracle indeed." She said lightly, while collecting the empty mugs. "But you're right. We should all get to bed. We have our first classes tomorrow, remember?"

Salazar gave a sigh and stood up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said in deceptively light tones and headed up the stairs. Helga and Godric glanced at each other, but neither chose to voice their thoughts on Salazar's abrupt departure as they too headed up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lyneth awoke in a cheerful mood. She had an unusually good summer spent with her strange aunt in Greece. She looked around the girls' dormitory, noticing only Jalila, who had been the last to fall asleep. Lyneth prepared for the day and sat in the common room, gazing intently at the magical painting on the opposite side of the room. The Slytherin dungeons had no windows, being situated under the lake, but paintings of scenery instead.

"Good morning Lyneth." A voice greeted her coolly.

Lyneth turned at the sound of his voice and noticed it was Ender Archer speaking. "Good Morning, Ender," she greeted with a slight smile.

Ender remained expressionless as he made his way over to the hearth. He had not slept well the night before, but lack of sleep had never bothered him. He was used to having few hours of sleep with his job as Prefect and being a role model student on top of his priority list. "Is Jalila awake?" Ender found himself asking. It was a stupid question, but those things seemed to slip out more often than not lately. Not receiving the Head Boy position was no longer bothering him, so what was? Ender could tell his mask was cracking. Perhaps it had something to do with what his parents had said before Ender arrived at Hogwarts.

Lyneth was confused by the question but didn't want to ask why he wanted to know. She figured it was best to just answer when it came to Ender. "No, she was still asleep when I came down. It took her some time to get to bed, so it's expected."

Ender had not expected a response from Lyneth as he did not expect anyone to respond to stupid questions that had obvious answers. He quickly searched his mind for a justification and replied, "Jalila was troubled the night before, and I gave her some advice."

Just as Ender finished his sentence, he realized his words gave the impression opposite of what he intended. Nothing was going right this year. No Head Boy. His mask was cracking. And he was beginning to build relationships with others. He had always remained cold and distant to preserve his integrity as someone who did not rise to the top because of the aid of his parents but because he was capable of reaching the top with his own strengths. Ender Archer was the adopted son of the Archer Family, a Pureblood among Purebloods. He had to be a Pureblood, right?

Lyneth considered his response. "Well, I'm sure she'll be up soon," was all she could think to say. There was definitely something different about him. She had never disliked Ender, but she never really knew anything about him either. Perhaps he was still under the shock of not becoming Head Boy...She smiled inwardly, wondering if they were going to see a new Ender this year.

Ender turned about to face Lyneth and said, "Tell her that I may have been a bit harsh on her last night, and that I am sorry. As Prefect, I care for the well-being of the members of my House. If you will excuse me, I must go about my Prefect duties now."

Lyneth nodded, although she wasn't sure if he was worried about his duties as a prefect or if he just wanted to get away. "I'll tell her."

Ender made no gesture to show he had heard her, but Lyneth could see that he had. She smiled to herself and decided to wait for Jalila. She wasn't very hungry so she wouldn't mind if Jalila slept through breakfast. She pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

Ender had not seen Lyneth's smile as he was already making his way out of the common room but not before whispering, "Thank you, Lyneth." He let the wall slide shut to the common room before making his way to his first destination: the Great Hall.

Ender scoured the corridors of Hogwarts making his presence known. Everyone was scared of him as he ruthlessly took points from everyone who broke the rules, even if it was a person from his own house. Ender was fine with being viewed this way; it made his job easier. When he reached the Great Hall, Ender took a seat at the Slytherin table and wondered why the four Professors were not in their respective seats. He helped himself to some breakfast, while keeping an eye on the students filing into the Great Hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rowena woke up slowly and grumbled as she flipped over on her bed. _What a stupid dream,_ she thought. _And completely inaccurate. Godric and Salazar enemies? Ha! That'll happen when pigs fly!  
_  
After dressing, Rowena headed to breakfast, though she was sure to be late… _I'd like to meet Salazar or Godric along the way...Maybe we can talk about my dream...or the Iudicium problem...It's really growing on me. _Just then she spotted Godric walking down the hallway. "Godric!" Rowena said as she came to a halt. "There you are. I was wondering where all the other founders were...what do you think of the situation?"

Godric turned at the sound of his name. Despite staying up late talking with Salazar and Helga, he was feeling very energetic. Turning back to come into step with Rowena, Godric answered her question. "Well, we were up late…or early, however you choose to say it, chatting in the kitchens. I don't know where Helga is; she's always been an early riser and is undoubtedly already in her classroom preparing, but I'm sure Salazar is still sleeping in. You know how he is when he suffers from insomnia; it's best to let him rest. Salazar is upset that you blame the whole situation on him."

"Salazar should know better than to believe me when I'm in a mood like that. I don't blame it ALL on him. Just the vast majority of it. Come on, Godric, you or Helga or even I would never let Iudicum in Hogsmeade like that. I understand he wanted to save his own skin; he's Salazar after all, but I was hoping...But I shouldn't. I've been hoping for thirty years. Look where that got me."

"Salazar's reasons for his actions aren't as selfish as you seem to think. You should really sit down and have a talk with him about it."

"I was going to apologize yesterday, but when I saw him, I..." she looked down at her feet and mumbled under her breath, "couldn't do it."

Godric kept a straight face. "Well, I'm the Head of Gryffindor, dear, not you." He patted Rowena on the back. "I'll try to arrange circumstances where you can get around to it later."

Rowena still looked disheartened, so Godric did the only thing that seemed right. He thought of food. It always seemed to cheer him up. Smiling brightly, Godric took her arm. "Let's go eat! There are some instances where it's best to follow your nose, and breakfast time at Hogwarts is one of them!"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Men...nothing but food."

Godric was indigant. "I have many other loves in life! But food...food is SUSTENANCE to MAINTAIN life."

"Yes, dear, food is sustenance..." Rowena said in a placating tone, "but you might be a bit too sustained, if you see what I mean...a couple more treacle tarts, and you'll start getting stout!"

Godric was now shocked on top of indignant. "Me? Stout? My dear Rowena, that's impossible considering the level of physical activity in my life. I need a lot of food because I use up so much energy so quickly!"

"Of course, darling. Now, shall we go get you some food? I bet the students will be very surprised that we're not at the staff table...And then you can arrange that talk with Salazar..."

They walked into the Great Hall and up to the staff table. Despite being somewhat miffed with Rowena, Godric still pulled out the chair for her to sit. "Thanks, Godric," she said as she took her seat. "Always the gentlemen!"

"You're welcome, Rowena," Godric said, not really paying attention anymore as he promptly sat and began piling food on his plate.

Rowena nibbled at her eggs, her mind obviously on other things. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Salazar billowing into the room. Instead of wearing his usual colors of silver and green, his robes were black, and his hair was a bit dishevelled. Rowena quickly jumped to her feet. "I have to go get ready for my first class," she said breathlessly. Godric nodded absentmindedly in response, not really listening as he continued scarfing down his eggs. Rowena headed out of the room the opposite way Salazar was coming in as quickly as she could while still being graceful.

Salazar sat down next to Godric and leaned back in his chair, groaning softly. "Up so soon, Salazar? I wasn't even sure you'd make your first class," Godric said cheerfully, reaching for more eggs.

Salazar made a noncommittal sound and looked at Godric, his eyes shadowed with dark rings beneath them. "I had nightmares all last night. I went for a stroll around the school after we finished our talk, Godric. It's very beautiful at night...Also, the item you gave me; it works. I'll have to get my initial engraved on it. Thank you for picking it up, dear friend."

"Once again Salazar, it's never a problem to help you." Godric said softly. He looked around, only then noticing that Rowena had vanished. "Blast! Where did Rowena go? She says she wants to talk to you, and then when you show up, POOF, she disappears!"

"And you'd think a seer like her would...'see' to stick around," Salazar said, snickering at himself. Becoming more serious, Salazar sneered at his still empty plate. "On another note, I've made up a new design, Godric. I was hoping that you and I would be able to go over it. And I've also come up with something that I'm sure you'd like... but it's a secret, you realise?"

Godric glanced at the level of the sun. "We should discuss it somewhere more private...and we don't have time right now before classes start. Later? Before dinner?" Godric whispered to Salazar.

"Yes, yes..." Salazar said impatiently in agreement. And then without eating a thing, he rose from the table and headed towards the dungeons for his first Potions class, his glittering eyes sweeping the crowds of students, sending a chill down those that dared look into his eyes.

Godric stuffed one last piece of toast in his mouth before he followed his moody friend until they reached the junction where they had to part ways to go to their separate classrooms. He really didn't understand why the students always seemed so afraid of Salazar. He was a little cold, but that was nothing to fear.

**A/N: Now that we have the consistent background, updating will be faster. I know Kim already has significant portions of chapter 4 done!**

**Now, guys, I know some of you don't like to review, but one reason this took so long is because we thought no one was reading it. If you don't review, at least tell Kim or I through IM or email or SOMEHOW that you are reading it. If you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks!**

**The new character introduced in this chapter was Lyneth. We think her pen name is shatteredcause, but we are attempting to get in touch with her to be certain.**


End file.
